Quests and Rewards
To acces quests click on the icon in the upper left side of the screen that look like the picture to the left. Quests are used ito help newcomers to build their first fleets and guide them through the development of their first weapons. There are five kinds of Quests: Exploration, Research, Fleet Construction and Defense. Each completed quest gives you right on a reward. *'Combat' *#Attack a Level 1 salvage fleet and repair your fleet: 130 XP, 900 metal *#Research Rapier Missiles I, equip a ship with them and sink another fleet with your fleet: 100 XP, 2500 metal *#Research Thud cannon 2, equip a ship with them and sink another fleet with your fleet: 140 XP 5000 energy 7000 metal *#Destory level 3 draconian fleet and take 5000 oil: 125 Xp 5000 metal 10000 energy *#Research Diplomat Mortar 1, equip a ship with them and sink another fleet with your fleet: 225 Xp 14000 energy 20000 metal *# *# *#Earn an elite class skirmisher: energy 5000, metal 5000, oil 5000, zynthium 2500 *'Research' *#Built a naval lab to research new ships hull and rapier missile and lab upgrade: 2300 energy, 100 XP, 2050 Zythium *#Research thud level 2 and 3 and upgrade naval lab to level 2: 300 XP 8500 energey 11500 Zynthium *#Research Iron 2 armor, rapier missile 2, longship and weapons lab to level 3:'' 500 XP 30000 energy 30000 zynthium'' *#Research Steel 4: energy 25000, metal, oil 25000, zynthium 25000 *#Unlock all Flak Guns by researching them in the weapons lab.: energy 3800000, metal 1300000, oil 4200000, zynthium 4300000 *# *'Defense' *#Equip a defense platform with a Howitzer canon: 25 Xp, Zynthium 450 *#Research and equip Howitzer II, build an additional defense platform: 375 XP 20500 Zythium *# *#Fortify 5 buildings to level 1 *#Fortify 5 buildings to level 2: energy 320000, metal 320000, oil 320000, zynthium 350000 *#Fortify 5 buildings to level 3 *#Fortify 5 buildings to level 4 *'Fleet Construction' *#Reseach the thud cannon 2 in the weapons lab and construct a skimsier: 2000 oil, 70 XP *#Upgrade war academy, build skimisker and use skimisher as fleet ship: 160 XP, 5000 oil 7500 metal *#Build a Longship equipped with Iron Armor II and put it as a fleet ship: 300 xp 11000 metal, 23500 oil *#Build the small dais rocket: '' 'energy 200, metal 350, oil 250, zynthium 200'' *# *#Build the large Widow Maker rocket: energy 40000, metal 67000, oil 54000, zynthium 40000 *##''I built a small pinch and i got this'' *#''Build a longship: '' energy 900, metal 1100, oil 1800, zynthium 700 *#''Build First Levi: '' energy 800000, metal 800000, oil 1000000, zynthium 900000 *'''Resources *#Bank all resources in base: 110 XP *#Plunder 5,000 oil of a cargo and build an additional oil rig:100 Xp 3300 metal *#Plunder 5,000 metal of a cargo and build an additional metal foundry:5500 oil 100 XP *#Plunder 5,000 energy of a cargo and build an additional turbine: 100 XP 4000 energy. *# *# *#Bank 50,000 resources in a single click: metal 2700 energy 2700 oil 4000 *'Exploration' *#Find first Blueprint piece: energy 1000, metal 1000, oil 1000, zynthium 1000 *#Find all the pieces for 1 Draconian item: energy 1000, metal 1000, oil 1000, zynthium 1000 *#Find all the pieces for 5 Draconian items *#Find all the pieces for 10 Draconian items: energy 10000, metal, 10000, oil10000, zynthium 10000 *#Find all the pieces for 15 Draconian items *'Diplomacy' *#Name the Captain in the Outpost and your fleet: 60 XP *'Construction' *#Built a warehouse and upgrade naval and weapon lab: 6000 energy, 135 XP *#Upgrade Dock and war academy to level 2: 200 Xp 2500 oil 7500 energy *#upgrade warehouse to level 2 and build the third foundry, refirery and rig:23000 oil 230 XP *#Upgrade outpost to level 2 and construct advanced research labs: 20000 oil 20000 energy 700 XP *#